United Nations, Assemble!
United Nations, Assemble! is the premiere episode of Season One, and the first episode of United Nations. It aired on April 27, 2017. Synopsis America is in trouble: he owes China a lot of money that he's having trouble delivering on. Calling upon support from his closest allies - Canada, England, France, Germany, Italy, and Japan, America tries to get more money to pay. In flashbacks, the feud between Soviet Union and America reaches new heights when Germany is split. Recap America is sitting in his office when he receives a call from China, who demands to America that he pay her the money she's due. America says that despite his country's trade going well, America still cannot pay China in full. China demands the money to help fund her exploits in the seas of East Asia, or else she will be forced to blockade the Pacific Ocean to hinder American and Asian trade. Furious at China's ultimatum, America calls upon assistance from England, France, Italy, Japan, Germany, and Canada, all of whom propose different things. France suggests bribing China with more food, but England shuts that down, saying China won't appreciate America's unhealthy food. France snorts, saying that England can't really say anything about bad food. Germany and America try to maintain order, but fail when Italy pipes up, cheerily saying that the answer is pasta. In flashbacks, America and the Soviet Union fight over the fate of post-war Germany, leading to the finding of a boy Germany's age who calls himself East Germany. The Soviet Union uses this as an opportunity to introduce Germany to East Germany, who will now represent communist East Germany. America is frustrated when Germany and East Germany reluctantly agree to the arrangement, knowing that communism is spreading. In the present, Canada is carefully watching America stress over his inability to pay China back. He comes over to his North American neighbor and tells him that he's gotten through recessions and Great Depressions, both World Wars and the Cold War. Canada reaffirms that America will find a solution. Back in the past, America asks Germany if he is happy with the arrangement that the Soviet Union set up. Germany reveals that he had met his brother a long time ago and was very much upset that they had been separated. Germany also tells America that not all of his people supported his previous boss, Adolf Hitler, and thus, neither did he. America tells Germany that the past is in the past and that he forgives him. Germany thanks him and sadly looks back at the Berlin Wall. In the present, America has called a meeting of the United Nations, with Russia and China also in attendance. Canada questions why America held this meeting, but he is not noticed. China is furious that America has not paid her yet. However, Russia calms China down, saying that he will share his missiles with her if America does not pay in a week. Angry, America spontaneously declares war on China and America. Cast Starring * Andrew Smith as America * James Evans as England * Nicolas Lambert as France * Luca Marino as Italy * Hiroki Sato as Japan * Lukas Fischer as Germany * Max Pavlov as Russia and Soviet Union Guest Starring * Katie Leung as China * William Tremblay as Canada * Julian Fischer as East Germany Uncredited * Extras as other countries Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes